closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sculptured Software, Inc.
Background: Sculptured Software was a US video game developer that was founded by Bryan Brandenburg, George Metos and Peter Adams in 1984. It was incorporated in the state of Utah on July 12, 1985 by George Metos with two investors, Michael Macris and Robert Burgener. Sculptured Software was acquired in an all stock transaction by Acclaim Entertainment on October 9, 1995. In November 1997, it's co-founder George Metos and it's vice president of development, Kelly Zmack left the company and as a result, it was renamed to "Iguana West" and was ran by Peter Suarez at that time. In 1999 it was renamed again to "Acclaim Studios Salt Lake City". In December 2002, the studio was closed by Acclaim due to financial problems. It never used a logo until 1993. It's first game was Beach-Head for Apple II. 'Sculptured Software' 2nd Logo (1994) Nickname: "The Winged Sculpture" Logo: On a black background, we see a gray puddle. Then the sky squared object with clouds flips in behind it. Then the winged sculpture that looks like the Winged Victory of Samothrace, grows in from the puddle which then rotates to the left. Then the skyed object disappears closing in to have blue shadow part appear on the winged sculpture which then zooms to the left after words. After that, the words "Sculptured Software" with "p" and "t" connected with lines under and above the text respectively with "DEVELOPED BY" above the top line, appear on the right of the winged sculptured. FX/SFX: The puddle shrinking, the 3D animation of the winged sculpture turning. Music/Sounds: A twinkle like tune, then 5-note music. Then a 9-note rock music with last note held much longer ending with a twinkling sound as the words appear. Availability: Only appears on WWF Rage in the Cage for Sega CD so far. Editor's Note: None. 1st Logo (September 13, 1993) Nickname: "The Wooden Text" Logo: On a black background, we see the words "SCULPTURED SOFTWARE" carved in wood in Square721 font with the words "DEVELOPED BY" in Cooper font above it. FX/SFX: None. It's a still logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only appears on Mortal Kombat for SNES. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1994-1995) Nickname: "The Light Ray Text" Logo: On a black background, we see a blue rectangular box with light-blue part on the bottom with "SOFTWARE INC." spaced-out in a Futura condensed font, on it. Above it is "DEVELOPED BY" in a Badloc ICG font. Then the word "Sculptured" in a script font that almost looks similar to Mistral in italic, wipes in from the left with white light-rays traveling through it. Then the red blood-like underline wipes in from the right under "Sculptured" with red light through the screen, forming the logo. Variants: *On Sega Genesis version of SeaQuest DSV, the logo appears in a static wave-like transition. Plus, "DEVELOPED BY" is spaced above a little and "Sculptured" is white. *On Dirt Trax FX, a still image of the logo appears with a copyright notice. Plus the copyright information explodes shattering through us. FX/SFX: The light-rays wiping in the logo. The static-wave in the variant. Music/Sounds: The sounds of the wind when the rays wiping in the logo. Music/Sound Variants: *On Sega Genesis version of SeaQuest DSV, a teleporting-like sound was heard. *On Dirt Trax FX, the opening theme was heard. *On the SNES prototype of Mortal Kombat 3, the sounds are not heard. Availability: Seen on The Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp, The Simpsons: Virtual Bart ''(SNES version only, the Sega Genesis version didn't use a logo), ''SeaQuest DSV, Dirt Trax FX, and later versions of Mortal Kombat II for SNES. It also appears on Sega Genesis version of SeaQuest DSV. It's also seen on the prototype version of Mortal Kombat 3 for SNES as well. The print logo is even on the back cover of the SNES port of Doom, but it wasn't on the actual game. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1995-1996) Logo: We see the previous logo, which now is in 3D style this time and has a spotlight effect, but with some differences. The word "SOFTWARE INC." is in white and in a different font, the "Sculptured" script along with a red underline are drawn better and more detailed, the text part has it's shadow behind them, the red line is behind "Sculptured" instead of in front and the bottom part of the rectangle is now gray. Plus, "DEVELOPED BY" is absent. Variant: On Genesis and 32X versions of WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game, the light is not on the red line. Probably because of the color limit. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On Mortal Kombat 3 for DOS, we hear the sound of the bell ringing. Availability: Seen on WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game (excluding the SNES version, which doesn't have the logo). Also appears on Mortal Kombat 3 for DOS. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1996-1997) Nickname: "The 3D Logo" Logo: On a purple virtual-like ground, we see the word "Sculptured" in a same script font from the previous logo. Then, a red underline appears zooming out with a twist effect while we pan down. As the red line un-twirls itself, the blue rectangular box (this time, it's fully blue with no gray part) rises from the ground. Then the word "SOFTWARE INC." zooms out and onto the square forming the logo. Variants: *On NBA Jam Extreme, the logo is on a basketball floor and there's water-like texture on the rectangular box. Plus, it's a still logo. *On Space Jam, the logo bypasses through us during the game's intro. Plus, there is no blue rectangular box. FX/SFX: The animation of the logo. Music/Sounds: A rock-type music is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Space Jam, the opening theme of the game is heard. *On NBA Jam Extreme and the PSX/Saturn versions of WWF In Your House, it's silent. Availability: Seen on WWF In Your House. The variants appear on their respective games. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (1997) Nicknames: "The 3D Logo II", "The Laser-Beveling Logo" Logo: We see a blue textured stone and the two lasers are carving it to make it a rectangle shape. After it finishes, the rest of it zooms out leaving only the rectangle part while it rotates down once at the same time. Then the word "Sculptured" in it's similar corporate font appears zooming out rotating and on to the rectangle and then the red line zooms out and places under "Sculptured". Then the bottom gray part zooms out and onto the logo and the words, "SOFTWARE INC." zooms out letter-by-letter and onto the part, forming the logo. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: No music, but mostly the sound the effects of the laser when carving the rectangle, the whooshes (which are the same ones from the Acclaim logo variant of the game) as Sculptured and the red line zoom out, and the fire boom SFX when SOFTWARE INC. hits the logo. Availability: It probably appears on early PC versions of Turok: Dinosaur Hunter that only supports 3Dfx. However, it's not on later versions that supports other drivers. Editor's Note: None. Final Note: Sculptured Software was renamed Iguana West in 1997, and used the regular Iguana Entertainment logos for their games. 'Acclaim Studios Salt Lake City' (1999-2000) Nicknames: "Acclaim Studios Iguana","The Iguana", "Killer the Iguana" Logo: Just the regular Acclaim Studios logo from the era, Except with "Salt Lake City" squished to the side of the "m". Variant: On the PlayStation version of Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000, the "SALT LAKE CITY" text is squished onto the bottom, on the bottom of the arrow. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The "Squished text" variant only appears on the PS1 version of Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000. The main logo appears on the N64 and Dreamcast versions of Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 and NBA Jam 2000 on the N64. Editor's Note: None, unless the Iguana scares you.